High Enough
by CrueFan21
Summary: After a year of being on the force, Nick slowly begins to realize that he likes Judy more than as a friend, and partner. But he's afraid of how she'll react if he tells her. After all, who had ever heard of a fox loving a rabbit? Judy X Nick.


 **A/N: Another story about Nick and Judy! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Early one morning, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps were out on patrol in Zootopia. So far they hadn't seen anything to arouse their suspicions, but both of them knew that that could change in a heartbeat. Nick had to admit, he enjoyed being a cop. The feeling he got from helping someone in need was great, no matter how big or small it was. And with Judy as his partner, his job was even more fun. It had been a year since he met the persistent bunny, and even now she still amazed him.

Her dedication to her job was unlike any other: every animal should strive to work as hard as she did. In the past year, the two of them had been an unstoppable force. Cracking cases left and right, helping others in need whenever the time arose. They had both earned themselves the utmost respect from everyone in the ZPD. At the moment, Nick was staring at Judy as she drove down the road. He had to admit, she was very pretty. Those violet eyes, coupled with that light gray skin, she was definitely cute alright. He knew that she hated other animals besides rabbits telling her that, but it was true. Several animals had commented that he and she would make a good couple. Nick always blushed whenever he heard this. Judy was his friend, and his partner, but nothing more. He cared about her a lot; he'd do anything for her, no questions asked. But he couldn't see himself and Judy together as a couple. More to the point, who ever heard of a fox dating a rabbit?

Judy caught Nick staring at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Nick said, quickly snapping out of his daydream. "I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?" Judy asked.

Nick thought for a second. He didn't want to tell her that he was thinking about her, so he had to think of something else.

"I was thinking about the latest Gazelle album," he lied.

"Oh! I haven't had the chance to hear it yet. How is it?"

"It's great. I actually think it's her best yet," Nick said.

"Awesome. I'll have to check it out sometime."

Suddenly, a car flew past their patrol car going 80 miles an hour.

"Well, so much for a slow day," Nick said.

"I'll say, finally, some action!" Judy said, smiling, and turning on the sirens.

As soon as the car saw the sirens, it slowed down, and pulled off to the side of the road.

Judy and Nick got out of the car, and approached the driver's side window. Inside was a bobcat behind the wheel.

"Sir, do you realize why we pulled you over?" Judy asked.

"I was going too fast?" the bobcat said.

"Yes. You were going 80 miles an hour. The speed limit is 45. May I see your license and registration, please?"

The bobcat handed her the requested items. "I'm going to go run this," Judy said. "I'll be right back."

As Judy ran the bobcat information, Nick stayed behind, and chatted with him. "Where are you heading today?" he asked.

"To my cousin's house. We're going to see a movie," the bobcat said.

"Nice. What are you going to see?"

"The Tiger's Roar."

"Oh, I heard some good things about that," Nick said. He noticed that the bobcat had moved a bit in his seat; he looked like he was trying to cover something up.

"Yeah, I hope it's good," the bobcat said, flashing him an awkward smile.

"Step out of the car, sir," Nick said, stepping back.

"What?" the bobcat asked, confused.

"Step out of the car, please," Nick said again, this time firmly.

The bobcat opened the car door, and stepped outside. Once he was over to the side, Nick looked into his car, and saw what the bobcat was trying to hide. A small bag of catnip was on the seat. Catnip had been illegal in Zootopia for the past twenty years. Possession and or/distribution of it was a misdemeanor; punishable up to a year in jail.

Nick looked at the bobcat who by now was practically shaking. He knew that he had been caught.

"Sir, put your paws behind your back," he said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

From the patrol car, Judy watched what was happening. "What is he doing?" she said to herself. Getting out of the car, she went over to Nick to see what was up.

"Nick, why are you arresting him?"

"I'm arresting him for possession of catnip," Nick said, gesturing to the bag on the hood of the car.

After seeing it, Judy had no objections to Nick's actions. She then read him his Miranda rights. They then put the bobcat in the back of the squad car, and taken to the police station for booking.

* * *

Later that evening, Nick and Judy said goodbye, and went home. When Nick arrived back at his apartment, he prepared himself a small dinner, and watched TV. He saw a commercial advertising a new romance movie called "The Lion and the Antelope." Apparently the movie was about a lion and an antelope falling in love despite society's protests against them being together. Nick thought about the movie's plot for a moment. It certainly touched on a controversial issue. When he was growing up, it was seen as taboo for animals of different species to mate with each other. It wasn't illegal, but it was frowned upon. Personally, he never saw anything wrong with it. If two people loved each other, who was he to judge? But with all the judgement of predators going on, it really didn't surprise him that people would have issue with something like this.

He got off the coach, and went over to his desk. On it, he saw a picture of him and Judy together, taken during their first day together as partners. He thought for a minute what people would say if the two of them were dating. Oh the comments they would get! He could see Judy telling him not to listen to them. All that mattered was that they were happy together. Wait a minute, why was he imagining him and Judy together again? He made this clear before, he only saw Judy as a friend, and a partner. He didn't have any romantic feelings toward her. Besides, she wouldn't go out with him anyway. Even so, why was he still thinking about it? Was it really all set and stone as he said? He only saw her as a friend, and nothing more?

There was no denying it, there was something about Judy that definitely got one's attention. It wasn't her species or her size for that matter, it was her drive, and her ability to bring out the best in people. Before he met her, he never had someone who really inspired him like she did. True, he was rude at first, but overtime, the persistent bunny grew on him, and in the end, he was thankful to have met have met her. When he told her about the traumatic event in his childhood, she was very sympathetic towards him; comforting him in a way no one ever did. She didn't see the predator that most did, she saw something more in him, something greater. Judy made him realize that it didn't matter what species you were, what mattered was your actions. Before he met her, he was proving animals right that he wasn't to be trusted by his deceitful actions. Judy opened his eyes to the error of his ways, and since then, he'd turned over a new leaf.

Why was he thinking about Judy so much today? Could it be that he really liked her more than as a friend? He laid down on his bed, and closed his eyes, trying to sleep the whole thing off. But even with his eyes closed, he still saw Judy in front of him. He saw her ears standing up straight, her violet eyes, her gray fur shining in the sunlight, with the beautiful smile on her lips. Nick could see Judy saying good morning to him as she always did. He could even hear her voice as clear as day; so sweet, and melodious like a song. As Nick fell into a deep slumber, he continued to think of Judy, and all that he loved about her.

Ok. There was no point in denying it any longer. He loved Judy, and wanted to take their relationship to a next level, but a large part of him was scared. Nick was scared of how Judy would react if he told her that he loved her. What would she say? What if she rejected him, and in the process his confession ruined their friendship? He would be devastated. Nick wanted to tell Judy how he felt, but he was so afraid of the outcome. He wanted so much for Judy to return his feelings, but what if she didn't? Where would that leave them?

* * *

 **A/N: I've decided to make this a two-shot between Nick and Judy. However, if you truly want me too, I will write a third chapter, but no more than that. Let me know in the reviews. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
